El Inicio de una Leyenda
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Una broma pesada hace que Naruto acabe teniendo que refugiarse en el bosque de la muerte donde acaba encontrando un libro el cual hará que toda su vida cambié por y para siempre pues su sangre a reaccionado a la presencia del único ser que es igual que él, el único humano que ha logrado provocar miedo a los dioses, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, Zeref.
1. Prologo

**El sonido de una trompeta se oye a lo lejos mientras Akuma y sus encantadoras ayudante aparecen en escena.**

 **-Con este fic, doy por iniciada, la temporada de actualizaciones.-Dice el escritor con tono solemne mientras las chicas con gotas en las nucas tienen un pensamiento en común "cuando le da por hacer el tonto..."-Muy buenos días gente, al fin estoy de regreso, siento mucho esta ausencia, tuve unos días raros en los que no me apetecía hacer nada y la semana siguiente, aparte de tener que trabajar el fin de semana (que divertido es ser adulto T_T) me compré al fin un nuevo ordenador y bueno, entre copias de seguridad, descarga, instalación y configuración de programas no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero lo importante es que al fin estoy de regreso con más fuerzas que nunca. Este fic llevaba un tiempo rondando mi cabeza, ha dado muuuuuuuuuchas vueltas dentro de mi cráneo y ha tenido muchos cambios y como ha acabado quedando, simplemente, me encanta, y espero que ha vosotros también os guste, os veo al final con aclaraciones, que disfrutéis de la lectura.-**

 **-Esperamos que tengan una lectura agradable.-Dicen las chicas que ahora se preguntan quien demonios estaba tocando la trompeta.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

Un brillante sol podía ser visto en lo alto del cielo y en la villa oculta entre las hojas donde todo parecía ocurrir como cualquier otro día, nada más lejos de la realidad puesto que hoy se había celebrado la ronda eliminatoria en la torre del bosque de la muerte. Varios de los combates habían sido realmente intensos y los participantes se habían visto obligados a quemar todos sus cartuchos, sobretodo cierto chico de espesas cejas que no había salido especialmente bien parado tras su combate. Se había declarado un mes de receso para que los participantes de la tercera prueba pudiesen descansar, entrenar y preparar nuevas tácticas para sus futuras batallas y este echo nos lleva a la mansión de uno de los clanes de Konoha, el hogar del clan Uzumaki.

-Lo habéis echo realmente bien, Mai, Yuzuru, estamos muy orgullos de ustedes dos.-Dijo sonriente un hombre de cabello rubio erizado y ojos azules que vestía el uniforme jounin solo que sin el chaleco y en un tono más claro.

-De seguro ambas lo harán genial en la tercera prueba.-Aseguró una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos color violeta que vestía ropa civil sencilla.

-Ya lo veréis, Otou_san, Okaa_san, arrasaremos en las finales.-Respondió con entusiasmo una de las dos jóvenes sentadas ante los dos adultos.

La muchacha debía de tener unos 15 o 16 años, alta, de figura delgada pero atlética, pechos copa c, largo cabello rubio que caía lacio a su espalda y unos hermosos ojos azules claros. Vestía unas sandalias azules, una falda de color azul añil hasta medio muslo encima de unos shorts negros, en su pierna derecha cargaba un porta kunais y en su cintura una bolsa ninja; más arriba usaba una camisa de malla cerrada que dejaba al aire su ombligo junto a un chaleco de manga corta de color azul oscuro que tenia a su espalda un dibujo de un remolino rojo, llevaba unos largos guantes negros hasta los codos y portaba su cinta ninja en la frente.

-Gracias por los ánimos, nos esforzaremos al máximo por ganar el torneo.-Dijo la segunda chica sentada al lado de la rubia.

Debía de medir lo mismo que la ojiazul y tener la misma edad, aunque su figura era algo más curvilínea, anchas caderas y pechos un poco más grandes que los de su hermana melliza Mai, tenia los ojos de color violeta y el cabello pelirrojo como su madre recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Usaba unas sandalias negras y un kimono de batalla de color rojo con un estampado de olas en color azul con un obi negro atado a la cintura donde portaba una hermosa katana de tsuka gris, guardia ovalada y la vaina negra con el dibujo de un remolino rojo, su cinta ninja al igual que su hermana la portaba en la frente.

-Estoy seguro de ello, Mai, durante este mes voy a enseñarte los sellos y como ejecutar el hirashin no jutsu, estoy seguro de que ya estas lista para ello.-La rubia salto de emoción antes aquellas palabras.

-Siiiiiiiii, al fin podré usar el Hirashin.-Gritó emocionada la ojiazul haciendo gracia a su padre.

-Yuzuru_chan, tu entrenaras conmigo como manifestar las cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki, estoy segura de que serás capaz de usarlas sin problemas para cuando termine el mes de descanso.-Dijo Kushina haciendo que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaran de emoción.

-Me esforzaré al máximo Okaa_sama.-Prometió Yuzuru a su madre que solo pudo sonreír ante sus palabras.

-¿Aun no ha llegado Onii_chan?-Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban llamando la atención de los presentes.

Se trataba de una chica de unos 12, 13 años, de cabello rojo con las puntas del cabello rubio, caía largo por su espalda mientras que por el frente formaba un flequillo que tapaba un poco sus bonitos ojos de color azul agua. La pelirroja vestía con unos zapatos negros lisos, una falda blanca y una sudadera azulada con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre el corazón y la espalda, la niña respondía al nombre de Airi Uzumaki.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿donde está Naruto?-Preguntó Minato que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su primogénito no había vuelto con ellos desde la torre del bosque de la muerte.

-Hmnp, a quien le importa donde se haya metido ese idiota.-Dijo Mai mirando para otro lado.

-Onii_sama me dijo que antes de venir a casa quería pasarse por el hospital, que no lo esperáramos.-Respondió Yuzuru justo antes de que todos oyeran la puerta abrirse.

-Estoy en casa.-Oyeron decir a alguien desde la puerta de entrada haciendo que Ai sonriera y saliera corriendo.

-¡Onii-chan!-Gritó la niña mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermano en la entrada de la puerta.

-Oye, oye, las emboscadas no valen.-Dijo entre risas Naruto mientras la pelirroja se le enganchaba al cuello y con ella avanzaba hasta la sala de la casa.

Naruto era un muchacho alto para su edad, seguramente con un estirón más alcanzaría a su padre, de constitución fuerte, cabello rojo como su madre, erizado y con una pequeña coleta, ojos azules como su padre y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas. El chico vestía con unas botas de suela lisa de color negro, unos pantalones grises con una par de cinturones blancos cruzados a la altura de su cintura en los cuales se encontraba enganchada una espada de al menos un metro y medio de longitud, ancha, de guardia y mango metálico de color negro igual que la vaina. Minato y Kushina no sabían de donde la había sacado, era muy diferente a las espadas que ambos habían visto y se preguntaban si siquiera serviría para el combate y si Naruto sabría usarla puesto que nunca le habían visto usarla. Por ultimo, usaba una camisa negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre el corazón por debajo de una larga chaqueta roja con detalles negro y blancos con las mangas arremangas, su brazo derecho que como siempre estaba vendado hasta un poco más arriba del codo cargaba con algunas bolsas. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraban unos grandes cascos de música de color negro con el dibujo de una nota musical, los llevaba desde hace muchos años y les tenia bastante aprecio pues habían sido el regalo de alguien muy importante él.

-Buenas, Otou_san, Okaa_san, Yuzuru_chan, Remon no Kao_chan (Cara de Limón).-Saludó el ojiazul haciendo que la ojiazul le gritase que ella no tenia cara de limón.

-¿Que es lo que has comprado Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Kushina mientras el pelirrojo se lograba soltar al fin de Ai.

-Provisiones, después de todo voy a estar todo el mes fuera de la aldea, me hacían falta cosas y las acabo de comprar, me iré en un momento en cuanto las acomode en la mochila.-Respondió el Namikaze justo cuando un clon suyo aparecía por la puerta con una mochila bastante cargada.

-¿Como que te vas todo el mes fuera de la aldea? Naruto, porque seas mi hijo no pienses que puedes hacer lo que quieras, para eso necesitas un permiso y yo no recuerdo...-Minato no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de pronto su hijo se planto delante suya y le puso ante sus narices el mencionado permiso para salir de la aldea.

-Ahí tienes tu permiso, Otou_san.-Dijo sonriendo el ojiazul mientras regresaba a terminar de colocar sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿¡COMO LE HAS PODIDO DAR ESE PERMISO MINATO!?-Rugió completamente enfurecida la Uzumaki mientras Yuzuru y Ai se escondía detrás de Mai.

-Y-yo, yo no recuerdo haber firmado esto, ¿e-en que momento...-

-Tras la segunda prueba en el bosque de la muerte, tu estabas tan concentrado alabando a Yuzuru_chan y a Remon no Kao_chan que cuando te pedí que me firmaras el permiso ni siquiera te tomaste un segundo para leerle de que se trataba.-Explico el ojiazul mientras terminaba de ordenar su mochila y se la echaba a la espalda.-Deberías de andarte con cuidado Otou_san, quien sabe lo que te puedo hacer firmar la próxima vez.-

-P-pero Naruto_kun, es peligroso que te vayas tu solo fuera de la villa.-Salto la ojivioleta ganándose una mirada de su hijo que hizo que sintiese como si clavasen una estaca de hielo en su pecho.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo, ¿estas preocupada por mi? ¿Después de no hacerme el mas mínimo caso durante los últimos 8 años? Interesante, bien, veamos, si sois capaces de responder correctamente a mis siguientes preguntas, si las contestáis de forma correcta no me iré a ningún lado, ustedes dos no pueden ayudarlos.-Dijo Naruto dejando su mochila en el suelo y señalando a las dos hermanas pelirrojas.-Primera pregunta, ¿cual es mi comida favorita?-

-¿A-a que viene preguntarnos eso?-Preguntó desconcertado Minato.

-Simplemente trato de haceros entender algo muy sencillo, vamos, responded, no tengo todo el día.-Dijo con seriedad el ojiazul metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-

-Es el ramen.-Contestó confiada la pelirroja pero de inmediato la mirada que le dirigió su hijo le hizo entender que su respuesta era errónea.

-Mal, no voy a negar que el ramen me gusta, pero no es mi comida favorita, mi comida favorita son las hamburgesas, no hay nada mejor que un deliciosa hambuergesa doble con queso, beacon, tomate y lechuga fresca.-Kushina sintió como si una bola de hielo se deslizase por su garganta, ¿que madre no conocía el plato favorito de su hijo?-Segunda pregunta, ¿cual es mi hobby?-

-...¿L-las bromas?-Preguntó más que afirmó Minato, recordaba papeles con quejas de aldeanos por las bromas de Naruto, pero, ¿hace cuanto fue aquello?

-Mal, dejé de hacer bromas a los 6 años, es la música.-Contestó el pelirrojo dando un par de toquecitos en sus cascos.

-Esto está siendo doloroso de ver.-Murmuró Yuzuru haciendo a Airi asentir con la cabeza.

-Continuemos pues, tercera pregunta, ¿tengo algún tatuaje?

-¡Por supuesto que no, nunca permitiría que te hicieses uno!-Respondió de inmediato la pelirroja, y de nuevo esa mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo que simplemente tiró un poco del cuello de su camisa hacia abajo, dejando ver un poco de sus pectorales, Yuzuru, Mai y Airi se sonrojaron mientras los ojos de Kushina y Minatio estaban fijos en el dibujo echo con tinta negra y blanca sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Naruto el cual representaba a dos dragones orientales, uno negro y otro blanco entrelazados con el símbolo del yin y el yang en medio de los dos.

-0 de 3, vais para padres del año sin duda.-Dijo el Namikaze con una sonrisa burlona.-Cuarta y ultima pregunta, ¿cual es mi sueño para el futuro?-

-...-Los dos adultos no fueron siquiera capaces de pensar el algo, ¿les había dicho alguna vez Naruto cual era su sueño? Y si lo había echo, ¿cuando fue?

-(N-no puede ser, n-no se nada sobre mi propio hijo).-Pensó la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos de los que empezaban a brotar lagrimas mientras Naruto tomaba su mochila del suelo.

-No vemos en un mes, y no os preocupeis, estaré perfectamente solo, se apañármelas por mi mismo, llevo haciéndolo toda la vida.-El pelirrojo salió del cuarto y Kushina no aguantó más, salió corriendo a su cuarto con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras Minato solo miraba el suelo, su hijo era un completo desconocido para él y la ojivioleta.

- **Creo que has sido un poco cruel con eso que has echo, y fíjate quien te lo dice**.-Dijo una voz en su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

-(Me da igual, una vez que empiece la tercera prueba ya no tendré que seguir fingiendo lo que no soy y ya va siendo hora de que esos dos vayan siendo conscientes de los errores que han cometido).-Respondió el muchacho mientras se colocaba la ropa y la mochila, fijó su vista al frente y desapareció en un remolino de burbujas de agua.

-(¿Desde cuando sabe hacer un sunshin elemental?).-Se preguntó así misma Mai con los ojos muy abierto quien había salido para recriminar a su hermano el haber echo llorar a Kushina.

A unos casi 200 kilómetros hacia el suroeste de la villa oculta entre las hojas, casi llegando a la frontera con Kaze no Kuni, se extiende una enorme meseta desértica, con grandes montañas de pura roca y arena, unas cuantas grietas bastante profundas en la tierra y sobretodo una enorme roca con la apariencia de la cabeza de un dragón la cual daba nombre a aquel desértico lugar, El Cementerio del Dragón. Encima de la roca con forma de dragón se formó de pronto un remolina de burbujas de agua el cual dio paso a cierto chico de cabellos rojizos; Naruto dejó su mochila a un lado se estiro a gusto, realmente le gustaba este tipo de sitios tan espacioso.

-Con una piscina enorme y un restaurante de hamburguesas este sitio seria mi lugar favorito de vacaciones.-Bromeó el Uzumaki mientras sentía el cálido viento de ese lugar.

- **Vamos, déjame salir de una vez, hace más de dos semanas que no puedo salir de aquí**.-Dijo una voz en su mente haciéndolo reír un poco al notar su impaciencia.

-Ya voy Kurama_chan, ya voy, KAI.-Bajo su ropa, un símbolo apareció en el estomago de Naruto solo instante antes de desvanecerse y que al lado del Uzumaki se formase un pequeño torbellino de fuego.

- **Mmmmmm, que bien sienta el aire fresco**.-Dijo la hermosa mujer que ahora estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás regalando al ojiazul una hermosa vista de sus pechos.

La mujer, en pocas palabras, tenia una figura de Diosa, era alta, un par de centímetros más que el pelirrojo de echo, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha, largas y vistosas piernas, un buen formado trasero y un pecho bastante grande copa DD. Llevaba una ropa algo curiosa que podría describirse como militar, botas altas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, una falda corta de color rojo que terminaba un par de centímetros por encima de las botas, un cinturón negro, una camisa roja del mismo color que la falda con detalles negros y botones dorados que dejaba ver un mortal escote que provocaría una hemorragia nasal a cualquier pervertido, en su brazo derecho llevaba una banda con los kanjis de "kitsune" y "nueve", pequeñas hombreras metálicas y una gorra de tela roja con visera negra. Su piel morena solo lograba hacer brillar más su largo cabello rojo sangre y sus ojos de pupila rasgada del mismo color.

- **Y ahora que estoy fuera**...-Dijo mirando unos segundos al Uzumaki antes de saltarla encima, los dos cayeron al suelo con la pelirroja encima la cual empezó a besar sin parar ojiazul que simplemente "se dejaba querer" incluso apretó las carnosas nalgas de la mujer haciéndola gemir, lo cosa habría seguramente seguido a más sino los hubiese cortado el sonido de alguien tosiendo.

-En mis tiempos, solíamos reservar ese tipo de actividades para la intimidad.-Naruto y Kurama se levantaron de inmediato y el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia a la persona recién llegada.

-Mis disculpas maestro.-Se disculpó el muchacho con el sonriente hombre.

- **En mi defensa solo diré que no he podido intimar con Naruto_kun en más de una semana**.-Añadió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír un poco al hombre.

El hombre que se había reunido con el chico y la pelirroja debía de tener entre 30 y 40 años, aunque esa cifra ni se acercaba a su verdadera edad, tenía el cabello negro con varios mechones blancos, pero estos no eran canas, sino que siempre habían sido de ese color, sus ojos eran de color oscuro con un curioso anillo de color dorado alrededor de la pupila. Vestía una túnica negra y blanca, unos anchos pantalones negros y unas botas oscuras, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pequeño collar de plata; y por cierto, se me olvida un detalle bastante importante, el hombre estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y se encontraba levitando a unos 10 centímetros del suelo

-...-El pelinegro se quedó viendo con una sonrisa uno segundos al Uzumaki que estaba algo desconcertado por esto.-Parece mentida que ya hayan pasado 7 años, tu entrenamiento está por terminar y dentro de poco empezaras a avanzar por ti mismo y a forjar tu propia historia, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Naruto.-

-No habría conseguido nada de lo que he conseguido de no ser por usted maestro, nunca podré estarle lo suficientemente agradecido.-Contestó el Namikaze mientras la pelirroja a su lado sonreía asintiendo a sus palabras.

-Lo que has conseguido lo has logrado gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación, nunca lo olvides.-El pelirrojo asintió a aquellas palabras de la persona que se había preocupado de su entrenamiento, formación y educación durante los últimos años.-Bien, hoy solo estudiarás un poco, quiero que descanses de tus ultimas pruebas.-

-No es necesario maestro, estoy perfectamente, el único problema en la segunda prueba fue ese bastardo de Orochimaru que no entraba en mis planes, y la pelea con Kiba fue más una actuación que otra cosa. Agradezco su preocupación maestro pero no necesito descansar.-Replicó Naruto que se quedó callado al ver el serio rostro de su maestro, esa mirada seguía produciéndole escalofríos por toda la espalda.

-Aun así prefiero que descanses, ya te he explicado en multitud de ocasiones que el reposo también es parte del entrenamiento, ahora retira tus sellos.-El pelirrojo solo asintió, no iba a tratar de llevarle la contraria a alguien como su maestro.

Naruto retiró las vendas de sus brazo, al hacerlo se podía ver en el un extraño tatuaje de estilo tribal que iba desde su mano hasta su codo y que parecía asimilar una especie de fuego negro. A continuación cerró los ojos, a su alrededor el viento de pronto se agitó con fuerza haciendo moverse el cabello rojo de Kurama y que algunas piedras saliesen volando, al volver a abrir los ojos estos seguían siendo azules aunque algo más oscuros y al igual que el hombre de la túnica negra tenían un anillo dorado alrededor de la pupila. Mientras el chico hacia esto el hombre de ojos rojos había echo aparecer una especie de barrera de unos 200 metros cúbicos, completada la barrera el pelinegro alzó su mano derecha donde apareció un extraño libro rodeado de un aura negruzca con tonos morados. Las paginas del libro se pasaron a gran velocidad durante un par de segundos hasta que al fin llegó a la pagina que buscaba, puso su mano sobre la pagina y dos figuras empezaron a aparecer, mientras aparecían Kurama aprovechó para tomar el brazo derecho del Uzumaki rodeándolo con su generoso busto.

-Hoy continuaremos con las lecciones sobre los archivos de Luxuria y Superbia.-Dijo el sonriente hombre cuando las dos figuras aparecieron, al principio sonrientes pero después, tras ver a la pelirroja prendida del brazo de Naruto, bastante molestas.

-O-oohayo, Lilith_sensei, Mira-sensei.-Saludó algo asustado el muchacho pues sabia que lo que se le venia encima este día no iba a ser bonito, pero bueno, había algo más importante en su cabeza y eso era que una vez finalizase este mes de receso al fin podría ser el mismo, demostrar su verdadero poder y sobretodo, empezar a forjar su leyenda, la leyenda del que fue el alumno del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, aquel que llegó a hacer que los mismos dioses temiesen a un ser humano, Zeref.

* * *

 **-Y esto es todo el prologo de esta historia, los que llevéis algún tiempo leyendo mis fics ya deberíais estar acostumbrados a esto, y a los que llegáis nuevos, iros acostumbrándoos por que soy muy cabrón XD. Bien, algunas cosillas, la primera, este Zeref no es totalmente el mismo que el de Fairy Tail, tiene muuuchas cosas en común con el pero no es el mismo, tendrá una historia diferente con algunas cosas en común con el de FT. Ya se que el tema de Naruto siendo ignorado por sus padres esta muy usado, pero es que actualmente casi todos los temas están "muy usados" o son "muy clichés", y para esta historia quería usar este cliché. No será un cross con FT ya que habrá muchos animes metidos por lo que se podría decir que será un multi-cross. En el siguiente cap explicaré como es que se conocieron Naruto y este Zeref ademas de más cosillas, no hay mucho más que decir, es mi pagina de Facebook podéis encontrar un imagen de como se ve el tatuaje de los dos dragones de Naruto. Como siempre os recuero que si tenéis alguna duda, queráis darme ideas, consejos o simplemente os ha gustado lo que habéis leído siempre recibo vuestros reviews con una sonrisa. Se despide un días más este humilde escritor, cuidaos, no os olvides de echar un vistazo a mis otras historias y hasta la próxima.-**

 **-Y no os preocupéis por las actualizaciones, de nuestra cuenta corre que este vago se ponga os las traiga todas en la mayor brevedad posible.-Asegura cierta pelirroja mientras su hermanas asienten.**


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que terminó la fase eliminatoria y todos aquellos que habían logrado clasificarse para la tercera prueba se encontraban entrenando en estos momentos. En uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la villa podemos vera un jadeante chico pelinegro, a su alrededor había varias rocas agujereadas o directamente destruidas. El joven debía de tener la misma edad que Naruto, vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules con unas vendas en las espinillas, un pantalón blanco, corto hasta las rodillas, una camisa azul oscuro con un dibujo de un abanico en la espalda y usaba su cinta ninja en la frente. El muchacho era delgado, algo más alto que la media y de ojos negros como su cabello que tenia un ligero tinte azulado. Con rapidez ejecutó una cadena de sellos de mano, en su mano derecha empezó a concentrarse una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual producía un ruido bastante fuerte parecido al piar de miles de pájaros.

-¡Chidori!-Gritó el pelinegro lanzándose al frente, su mano se estrelló contra una roca bastante grande y tras una pequeña explosión se podía ver un agujero de buen tamaño en ella.

-(Está realmente motivado, en casi dos semanas ya es capaz de ejecutar el chidori y usarlo dos veces antes de tener que descansar).-Pensó cierto ninja peliplata mirando por encima de su amado Icha-Icha.

-Ah...ah...ah...-Jadeaba Sasuke mientras sus ojos enfocaban una roca delante suya que su mente sustituía por cierto pelirrojo.

-Teme, no se te ocurra perder contra nadie, voy a derrotarte antes de volverme chunnin.-Recordó el Uchiha aquellas palabras que el ojiazul le había dicho cuando fue a visitarlo al hospital.

-Estúpido Dobe, al que más le vale no perder contra nadie antes de luchar conmigo es a ti, ¡Chidori!-Exclamó Sasuke formando nuevamente la técnica ante el asombrado Kakashi.

Mientras tanto, en otro de los campos de entrenamiento, podemos ver a cierto equipo procedente de Suna entrenando, o al menos eso hacían hasta hace unos momentos. Lo que ahora mismo podemos encontrarnos en aquel campo de entrenamiento es a un aterrorizado Kankuro huyendo por su vida de su hermana Temari que trataba de volverlo filetes muy finos con ayuda de su abanico. El motivo de la persecución habían sido un comentario de índole machista que se le había escapado el chico de la cara pintada y que por supuesto su hermana no se había tomado para nada bien, por lo que ahora el marionetista tenia que huir de la furiosa rubia mientras su sensei trataba de calmarla, después de todo perder a Kankuro sería problemático para sus futuros planes.

Observando desde lejos aquella escena, se encontraba una callada y seria chica de cabello rojo, largo, que caía hasta su espalda baja con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro de piel clara, ojos de color turquesa claro y marcadas ojeras. Usaba las ropas típicas de los ninjas de suna con algunas modificaciones, unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas y portaba a su espalda un gran recipiente cargado de arena. La chica era un poco baja, delgada, de cintura estrecha y redondos pechos copa C. La pelirroja miraba aquella escena aunque en su mente no hacía más que repetir aquel momento en que estuvo a punto de destrozar a aquel chico de ropa verde y cierto muchacho de ojos azules se interpuso en su camino.

 **Flash Back Inicia.**

La pelirroja estaba sobre una rodilla tras el tremendo impacto de la técnica del chico de espesas cejas, Lee también estaba en la ultimas pero con sus ultimas fuerzas y toda su voluntad había logrado levantarse. No pudo ni avanzar un paso cuando la arena envolvió su brazo y pierna derecha, la chica apuntaba con su mano derecha apuntando directamente al chico de espesas cejas con un brillo algo lunático en sus ojos. Muchos cerraron los ojos por lo que estaban seguros que iba a ocurrir, pero afortunadamente no ocurrió.

-¡Detente!-Gritó Naruto que de pronto había aparecido a un lado de la pelirroja, Kankuro, Temari y su sensei tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder pues el Uzumaki tenía agarrada de la muñeca a su hermana.

-(Imposible, se supone que nadie puede superar la defensa de arena de Anri).-Se dijo así mismo el shinobi de suna al ver aquella escena.

-Ya has ganado, Lee está inconsciente.-Dijo Naruto y fue entonces que todos notaron que el chico de peinado en forma de tazón tenia los ojos en blanco.

-...-Anri no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando unos segundos a los ojos de aquel chico y por un instante le pareció que cambiaban antes de volver a su estado normal.

 **Flash Back Termina.**

-(Ese chico, ¿que eran esos ojos? Madre, ¿porque ya no hablas conmigo?).-Pensó para si misma la chica con una mirada perdida en la nada, desde aquel día no había sido capaz de hablar con su "madre" y eso la inquietaba demasiado.

Sin que ella lo supiese, el sello que retenía al Ichibi dentro de ella llevaba varios días desapareciendo lentamente mientras uno nuevo en su espalda baja empezaba a aparecer en un color morado oscuro. Dentro de su mente, en el lugar donde el biju de una cola residía, podían oírse fuertes gritos y alaridos, fuertes corrientes de arena chocaban y explotaban contra enorme masas de una extraña energía morada al rededor de una figura que se encontraba en posición fetal agarrándose la cabeza mientras poco a poco, muy lentamente, aquella energía morada ganaba terreno.

 **-N-nee_sa-ama.-** Dijo aquella figura abriendo un poco los ojos de color dorado con una estrella de cuatro puntas.

Mientras esto sucedía en el subconsciente de la pelirroja, en uno de los campos privados de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga podemos encontrar a un chico de cabellos castaños golpeando sin cesar a un muñeco de practicas. El muchacho era el conocido como el genio de los Hyuga, Neji Hyuga el cual se iba a enfrentar a Naruto en la primera ronda del tercer examen. Tras dar un fuerte golpe en el pecho al maniquí dio un salto para a tras jadeando un poco, miró fijamente al maniquí y unas palabras resonaron en su mente.

-"Tus idioteces sobre el destino me importan un bledo Neji, voy a devolverte lo que le has echo a Hinata_chan por mil"-Recordó aquellas palabras que cierto pelirrojo le dijo tras su combate.

-Idiota, el destino ya está escrito y yo ganaré el combate.-Murmuró el Hyuga antes de volver a lazarse al ataque.

Escenas parecidas podían verse en varias zonas de entrenamiento de la aldea de Konoha y sus proximidades mientras en aquel paisaje rocoso y desierto el héroe de esta historia luchaba con fuerza. El sonido del choque que producían dos espadas al chocar entre ellas podía oírse por todo el desierto lugar, un tajo oscuro cruzó el aire cortando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, incluyendo una enorme columna de roca que se desmoronó por completo. De entre el polvo y los escombros salió Naruto seguido de una chica de cabello naranja. La chica tenia el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja con un par de largos mechones a los lados de su rostro de facciones afiladas y ojos de color castaño claro. Vestía con la parte superior de un kimono de color negro y rojo, un obi blanco alrededor de su cintura, unos pantalones anchos de color negro y portaba una katana negra con unas cadenas cadenas enganchadas al mango. La pelinaranja era un poco más alta que el Uzumaki, era delgada, de piernas largas y pechos copa D.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)!-Gritó la chica haciendo brotar de nuevo aquella cuchilla negra desde su espada.

-¡Bunshū-ki no Arashi (Divisor de Tormentas)!-Exclamó el Uzumaki, su espada se cubrió de electricidad antes de soltar el corte el cual surcó con rapidez el aire antes de impactar contra la cuchilla oscura de la pelinaranja.

Al impactar ambas cuchillas se produjo una gran explosión, la estática corría por el suelo pero eso poco o nada les importó al pelirrojo y la pelinaranja que de nuevo se lanzaron el uno contra la otra en un mortal baile de espadas en el que ninguno de los dos dejaba de atacar un solo instante. Las chispas que producían los dos aceros volaban por el aire cada vez que las espadas chocaban entre si, un corte ascendente de Naruto fue hábilmente desviado por la pelinaranja antes de lanzar un corte descendente que el Uzumaki tuvo que esquivar dando un salto hacía atrás antes de volver a impulsarse hacía el frente moviendo su espada en una lluvia de cortes que la mujer de oscuro atuendo bloqueaba con rapidez. Desde lo alto de un pequeño risco eran observados por cierto pelinegro y cierta pelirroja, llevaban ya más de 2 horas peleando y ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de ceder o de rendirse.

-Si esto es solo un entrenamiento ya tengo ganas de verlo luchar en una pelea de verdad.-Dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ambos.

Se trataba de un hombre de entre 20 y 30 años, alto y de constitución delgada pero fuerte, largo cabello rojo atado en una larga coleta que le llegaba hasta los talones y ojos morados. Vestía unas sandalias de madera, unos pantalones anchos de color negro atados con vendas a los tobillos, una camisa azul añil con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre el corazón debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de llamas rojas, usaba su banda ninja en la frente y usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos. El pelirrojo portaba a los lados de su cintura dos katanas cruzadas, otras dos en su espalda baja, otra dos cruzadas en su espalda con una justo en medio haciendo un total de 9 katanas.

- **Yo, Tenma_kun, si que ha terminado rápido tu misión**.-Saludo la kitsune mientras el ojimorado se sentaba entre ella y Zeref antes de sacar una lata de cerveza de una bolsa del super que llevaba con él.

-Se, mi equipo y yo tuvimos bastante suerte, unos osos salvajes se cargaron a varios de los mercenarios que teníamos que eliminar por lo que he podido regresar antes. ¿Le apetece una Zeref_dono?-Informó el pelirrojo antes de ofrecerle al mago una lata.

-La aceptaré con mucho gusto Tenma.-Agradeció el pelinegro tomando la bebida.

-Y bueno, ¿que me he perdido? Doy por supuesto que Naruto ha pasado sin problema alguno a la fase final de torneo.-Dijo Tenma antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-La serpiente ha aparecido, atacó a Naruto_kun y al Uchiha durante la segunda prueba.-Informó la kitsune haciendo que el ojimorado se ponga serio.

-Eso sin duda es malo, si ese bastardo está aquí estoy más que seguro que habrá problemas serios, tenemos que preparar un plan de contención para cualquier cosa que ocurra en la tercera prueba.-Comentó Tenma antes de ponerse a idear posibles planes y contra medidas para cualquier que puede ocurrir en la tercer prueba del examen.

Zeref sonrió al escuchar al pelirrojo formular posibles planes contra cualquier tipo de acción por parte del ex-sannin de las serpientes, siempre le agradó el pelirrojo mayor, era muy parecido a Naruto, no por nada era su tío, aunque Tenma era algo más tranquilo y menos temperamental. El pelinegro se acerco la lata de cerveza a los labios para echar un trago pero sus ojos se tomaron con una oscura y ponzoñosa marca en su mano haciendo que su rostro se volvieron serio y algo sombrío, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Había logrado sobrevivir a esta maldita enfermedad mucho, mucho más que lo que cualquier otro ser humano lo hubiera echo, todo gracias a sus extensas habilidades y al haber pasado largos periodos de tiempo sellado en el grimorio que lo había acompañado prácticamente desde niño. Sus curioso ojos alzaron un poco la vista y se toparon con la visión de Naruto peleando con fuerza contra la pelinaranja, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro, parecía mentira que ya casi hubieran pasado unos 10 años desde el día en que se conocieron. Quien le iba a decir a él que tras tantos siglos y eras, lograría encontrarse con otro como él, un portador de la sangre del abismo.

 **Time Skip, Hace 10 años aproximadamente.**

Un radiante sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre Konoha, los mercaderes vendían sus productos, los ninjas se encargaban de sus labores y un grupo de furiosos aldeanos correteaba a cierto chiquillo de cabellos rojos por su más reciente broma. El chico corría por las calles evitando a los transeúntes con bastante habilidad, escaló por un arbol y empezó a correr por los tejados sin ningún problemas, sus ojos observaron a lo lejos la torre hokage y su ceño se frunció al ver que nadie salia de ahí. Apretó el paso cuando vio que algunos ninjas se unían también a su caza por lo que decidió esconderse donde no serian capaces de encontrarlo, el Bosque de la Muerte.

-Hoy si que están enfadados, tal ves no tendría que haber usado esas bombas fétidas.-Se dijo así mismo el dicho desde la rama de uno de los arboles del bosque antes de entrar en este tranquilamente.

Para cualquier persona el que un niño de apenas 6 años caminase de forma tan tranquila y segura por un lugar como ese bosque le resultaría imposible, pero para Naruto este bosque era casi como una segunda casa desde hacía un año aproximadamente. Por supuesto el tenía cierto secreto y este era que gracias a Kyubi poseía la capacidad de comunicarse con los animales, aunque tenía muy claro que había cierto animales que por mucho que puede hablar con ellos no significaba que no lo fuesen a atacar por lo que trataba de mantener distancia con estos.

El Uzumaki avanzaba por el bosque saludando a sus conocidos, un grupo de zorros que en cuanto lo vieron se le echaron encima a lamerle la cara haciéndole cosquillas, varios pájaros e incluso alguna águila salieron a saludarlo y por supuesto sus amigos los monos le ofrecieron frutas al pasar por sus arboles. Hoy el pelirrojo quería inspeccionar un poco más los lugares más profundos del bosque, según había leído, el Bosque de la Muerte se extendía más allá de los limites de la aldea y ese era su objetivo de hoy.

Según algunos animales le habían contado, a unos 600 metros se encontraba una pequeña formación montañosa con una cueva en ella. Ningún animal se atrevía a entrar, según le habían contado sus amigos pájaros según te ibas acercando a aquel lugar te iba inundando una sensación de peligro que tras unos minutos te hacía salir en dirección opuesta lo más rápido posible. El Uzumaki por supuesto era completamente consciente del peligro que podía aguardar en aquella cueva, pero si era tal y como le habían dicho, no llegaría siquiera a ver la entrada de ese lugar antes de salir corriendo.

-Esa debe ser la montaña donde esta la cueva.-Se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo mirando desde la copa de un gran árbol, a decir verdad, aquella formación rocosa donde se encontraba la cueva parecía la típica guarida del rey demonio de los cuentos.

Bajo sin ningún problema y empezó a encaminarse hacia aquel lugar evadiendo a los depredadores peligrosos que habitaban aquellas zonas, todo gracias a otra de las habilidades que poseía por ser el jinchuriki de Kyubi, podía sentir fácilmente las presencias a su alrededor en un rango de unos 50 metros aproximadamente. Según se iba acercando al sitio sentía como un extraño sentimiento lo invadía, pero este era muy diferente al que le habían descrito las aves, sentía su corazón acelerarse pero no sentía ese sentimiento de peligro, esas ganas de querer salir a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, sino todo lo contrario, sentía como si hubiese algo en aquella cueva que lo estaba atrayendo, que prácticamente estaba haciendo que camina de forma automática, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba delante de la entrada a aquella cueva.

-(N-no se que hacer, ¿entro o no?).-Se preguntó así mismo el chico mientras sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, el no había planeado siquiera llegar hasta ese lugar ya que según le habían dicho, no llegaría siquiera a ver la entrada antes de salir corriendo aterrado de miedo.

Naruto miraba esa oscura cueva sin saber que hacer, algo, algo muy dentro de él le estaba gritando que entrase, pero a su vez su cerebro y sentido común le decían que no era buena idea y que se largase de inmediato de ese lugar. No supo realmente porque pero antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo, ya había comenzado a caminar, adentrándose en aquella cueva dejándose rodear de toda aquella oscuridad que apenas le dejaba ver más allá de su nariz.

No sabía hacía a donde se dirigía, simplemente algo muy dentro de el lo estaba guiando en ese momento. Tras casi unos 30 minutos de caminar completamente a oscuras, ocurrió un fogonazo que lo cegó durante varios segundos, al abrir los ojos vio que las paredes de la cueva estaban echas de ladrillo y que había varias antorchas. Naruto siguió caminando por un largo pasillo que casi parecía interminable, hasta que dejó de parecerlo pues una puerta de roble bastante vieja se alzaba ante él, y sin ninguna duda abrió la puerta con facilidad.

-Esto...se parece al estudio de casa.-Se dijo así mismo el Uzumaki al entrar en aquella sala.

El lugar como bien había dicho el chico se parecía realmente mucho al estudio que había en su casa, había varias estanterías llenas de libros y algunos pergaminos. En medio del cuarto se encontraba un gran escritorio con un libro encima, este era de un color morado oscuro con algunas letras en color rojo, un par de cadenas se unían a un candado sin cerradura en medio de la portada.

-...-Cuando los ojos de Naruto se toparon con aquel libro se quedó completamente mudo, todos los pensamientos en su mente habían desaparecido completamente, y poco a poco se empezó a acercar al libro encadenado.

Mientras se iba acercando las letras en la portada y contra portada del libro empezaban a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, las cadenas empezaban a vibrar cada vez con más fuerzas mientras aquel candado se agrietaba poco a poco. Los ojos del Namikaze habían ido cambiando según se acercaba al libro, su tonalidad se fue haciendo cada vez más oscura mientras un anillo dorado se iba haciendo cada vez más visible alrededor de la pupila. Naruto terminó de acercarse y tomó aquel libro entre sus manos, las cadenas habían desaparecido por completo al igual que el candado y las letras brillaban con intensidad, el silencio reinaba en el sitio mientras el pelirrojo miraba el libro entre sus manos, como esperando que algo ocurriera, pero no pasaba nada de nada.

-Así que al final alguien igual que yo ha llegado a este lugar, bienvenido Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Dijo alguien a espaldas del Uzumaki que al voltearse vería por primera vez al hombre que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

 **Final del Flash Back**

-¡Arashi no gōon (Ruido de la Tormenta)!-Un enorme estruendo sacó a Zeref de sus pensamientos.

Un poderoso viento sacudió todo el lugar haciendo que tanto Kurama como Tenma tuviesen que refugiarse tras un muro de roca levantado por este ultimo. Un poderoso rugido como el de una enorme bestia resonó con fuerza todo el lugar mientras la intensidad del viento no hacía más que aumentar hasta que casi arrancaba las piedras del suelo. Tras casi más de 2 minutos el viento empezó a desvanecerse, Tenma deshizo el muro de roca y sus ojos al igual que los de Natsumi estaban abiertos como platos casi al punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-...Esto tiene que ser una broma.-Dijo el pelirrojo mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo de sudor cayendo por si sien al ver como estaba el lugar ahora mismo.

Un enorme cráter de al menos 20 metros de longitud se extendía delante de él, varias formaciones rocosas habían sido reducidas a menos que polvo. En uno de los extremos del cráter se encontraba un inconsciente pelirrojo, aun con su espada en mano de la cual salían varias chispas, su ropa había desaparecido casi completamente, lo único que evitaba que estuviese completamente desnudo eran unos harapos de lo que antes era sus pantalones.

- **Ah, ah, ah, ah...maldita sea, sino llego a ponerme la mascara, ah, no lo cuento**.-Jadeaba la pelinaranja en el extremo opuesto del cráter.

La ropa de la chica estaba bastante echa pedazos, prácticamente la pernera derecha de su pantalón había desaparecido y la izquierda apenas le tapaba hasta el muslo; su su kimono apenas lograba topar su encantos con un par de trozos de tela. Su rostro era ahora cubierto por una mascara blanca con unos detalles en color rojo y sus ojos se habían vuelto de color amarillo.

- **Wow, eso es lo a lo que yo llamo un ataque desbastador, jajaja, apenas lo cuentas reinita.-** Dijo de forma burlona una voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica.

- **Cállate, ya me duele suficiente el cuerpo como para que encima tu me des dolor de cabeza**.-Respondió molesta mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y al igual que le ocurría a Naruto, sus heridas se curaban lentamente.

- **Iré a revisar como está Naruto_kun, tu ve a comprobar el estado de Ichigo_san**.-Tenma asintió a las palabras de la kitsune antes de desaparecer para ir a ver como se encontraba la pelinaranja mientras que Kurama iba con Naruto.

-...-Zeref no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando como había quedado el lugar tras aquel ataque por parte de su alumno a quien miró ser atendido por una preocupada pelirroja, y poco a poco un sonrisa afloró en su rostro.-Estoy seguro que a este paso el llegará a superarme sin problemas, su potencias es incluso mayor que el mio, pero serán los peligros a los que se tendrá que enfrentar en el futuro los que demostraran si de verdad está a la altura de las expectativas. Confió en ti Naruto, se que lo lograras, tu será quien logre enmendar los errores de nuestros antepasados y evitaras que este mundo se consuma.-

* * *

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Por fin he podido ponerme serio y acabar con este cap! Lamento mucho el haber estado tanto tiempo inactivo gente, pero de verdad, llevo varias semanas que no logro concentrarme a la hora de escribir, no se si es por el calor que ha estado haciendo que me fríe las pocas neuronas que tengo o el echo de que parece que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones de improvisto, pero bueno, al fin he terminado este cap y aquí os lo traigo.-**

 **-Yo opino que son las dos cosas.-Dice cierta chica de ojos a dos colores al pasar por el cuarto del autor mientras deshace su maleta.**

 **-Bromas a mi costa a parte, ya se ha mostrado como Naruto llegó hasta donde Zeref descansaba, lo que ocurrió más adelante os lo tengo guardado para otro Time Skip. También hemos visto el entrenamiento de algunos participantes del torneo y se ha hablado de algo realmente importante, la sangre del abismo. No me voy a alargar mucho más porque quiero ver si logro ponerme con las otras actualizaciones ahora que parece que mi inspiración ha vuelto. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el cap, si teneis alguna duda, alguna sugerencia/idea para el fic o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, os animo a dejar un review. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu recordando que si tenéis tiempo os agradecería que paséis por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) para verme hacer el manco y que mis otros fics tampoco están mal, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **-Y no os preocupes, que su inspiración no se va a ir en un tiempo, que por si no lo sabéis somos nosotras, y recordad que los reviews del cap anterior vienen ahora al final, matta nee.-Se despide Airi apareciendo de pronto sobre el hombro de Akuma.**

 **P. D: En mi pagina de Facebook tenéis una imagen de como se ve el fem Gaara.**

 **Rygart Arrow** **:** Gracias por el review, y en contestación a tu pregunta, yo quiero que ellos dos estén en esta historia, por razones que aun no puedo decir pues serian spoiler, y porque quiero que aparezcan como personajes de esta historia.

 **loko89772** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y contestaré a lo que puedo para no hacerte spoiler, Zeref aquí es bueno, como ya he dicho es un Zeref algo distinto al de Fairy Tail, y Naruto conservará su apellido ya que aunque sus padres lo han ignorado no quiere dejar atrás el apellido Uzumaki o el Namikaze.

 **ligatto:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero no tardar tanto en traer el siguiente.

 **Seirei kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por tus palabras, son comentarios como el tuyo lo que nos hace seguir funcionando a los escritores de esta pagina.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **fabrizio Xd:** Gracias por review pero no se como tomarme tu comentario.

 **Naruto aguero** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, décimo vongola es uno de los siguientes que quiero actualizar, y con proyecto tengo que coordinar horarios con Liu, lo que es jodido por la diferencia horaria que hay entre los dos países en los que vivimos cada uno.

 **alcatraz kenway:** Gracias por el review y Naruto lleva el brazo vendado para que no se vea su tatuaje, más adelante sabréis para que sirve.

 **james anderson:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **miku4747:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **bladetri:** Gracias :D

 **GDS. DragonGodSlayer:** Gracias por el review y eso mismo espero poder hacer yo.


End file.
